


Acknowledgment

by vermilion_aura



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Erotica, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content Involving Teenagers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: Akira eases his girlfriend's worries when he gets a glimpse of her inner thoughts.Akira KurusuxOC
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Acknowledgment

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this late last night to my writing blog on Dreamwidth, and after having a bottle of Peach Bellini flavored Seagrams cocktail, I was a tad bit too tipsy to post it here. (Yes, I know I'm a lightweight.)
> 
> I must say that this is a piece I'm very proud of. Following the release of _Persona 5 Royal_ back at the end of March, some old plot bunnies that went to the back burner came hopping back around. Watching my boyfriend play my downloaded copy on my PlayStation 4 and catching moments of Akira working out in just sweatpants definitely got some creative gears grinding. Those said gears led up to this one shot. I took a bit of a risk in stepping out of my boundaries, getting a tad bit more explicit in the smut. Following a thorough rewrite and some minor editing afterwards, I was very satisfied with the end result. I'm hoping that you will all enjoy it too.

She fidgeted with a cut piece of steak on her dinner plate as she attempted to read Anne Rice’s _Queen of the Damned_. Her bluetooth earbuds serenaded her with the song _Periscope_ by the band Papa Roach featuring the vocals of Skylar Grey. Popping the cut piece of steak in her mouth, Alana chewed it slowly. Emerald eyes skimmed through each word and each page until she finished the chapter she was currently on.

She was about to begin the next chapter when she saw a message pop up on the screen of her phone. When she saw who it was from, she swiped the notification to the side. She had also silenced her phone of any and all phone calls, not really wanting to talk to anyone. That also included not talking to Mikaela, who was her best friend and closest confidant. The little light on the top of her phone had been blinking since the other day, reminding her of all those unanswered calls and messages.

When _Periscope_ contorted into Skylar Grey’s _I Know You_ , Alana bit her bottom lip to contain the lump that formed in her throat. At this rate, there was no way that she would be able to really show her face in public and even in the Metaverse again for a while. When she ended up reading the same paragraph twice, she set the novel aside and attempted to finish her meal. She managed to eat a few more bites of her steak before she lost her appetite entirely. Looking over her plate, she did manage to eat three quarters of her meal before calling it quits. Unable to do much of anything else, Alana left her payment and a tip before preparing to leave and call it a night.

______________________

He could hear the phone ringing on the other end, only for it to go to voicemail after a few rings.

“Is she still not answering?" he heard Morgana ask from the bag he always carried.

He shook his head in response.

"Well, Mikaela did warn us that she's pretty stubborn and hard headed."

The ping of his message notification caught his attention, and he saw that he had a new message from Futaba.

_Did you find Alana or get a hold of her?_

He immediately responded back.

_No._

After a brief pause, Futaba sent another message.

_I think I might have found a clue. I manage to trace her phone based on your last attempt to call her. She's in Shibuya, and she's not too far from you._

That was quick; leave it to her and her special hacking abilities to finally get the job done after the bad luck they had for the past day and a half.

_Okay. Thanks._

"Look up, Akira," Morgana called out.

He looked up from his phone, and he saw Alana exiting the diner they frequented.

"There she is. Follow her and stay close so you don't lose her."

He intended to follow her; there was no way he was going to let her out of his sight again.

"I don't know what happened with the two of you in Mementos, but I know it's shaken you guys up. Whatever it was, don't let it bother you too much."

He was immediately brought back to their last trip in Mementos, and ironically, the woman he was following was also remembering, unbeknownst to him.

______________________

_They were immediately separated from the group by some prankster Shadows and taken to an unknown location. He was able to get up, but Alana had been drained of most of her energy. As he was tending to her, they found themselves surrounded by three Succubus Shadows. Though they weren't the strongest Shadows, they did possess another ability: toying with the inner feelings of others._

_"Seems like your little lady lying on the floor has some interesting thoughts."_

_Alana wanted to summon her Persona and silence them, but the lack of energy prevented her from moving at all. One of the Succubus Shadows gazed at Akira._

_"She wants you to take her. She wants to feel your body dominating hers."_

_As they started taunting her, Alana's fantasies started playing in her mind like a movie. The fantasies blocked out Akira's call of her name, and the last thing she remembered was losing consciousness. When she came to, she was back home, but she refused to talk to anyone, including him. She didn't count on her inner thoughts turning distorted, and she felt embarrassed as a result. Thus, she decided to keep her distance until she could clear her mind._

______________________

He saw her pick up the pace of her walking, and he began to walk faster to stay close to her. He saw that she was heading towards the train station, and he knew he had a short amount of time to catch her. When it was clear of people and it was just the two of them, Akira decided to make his move.

"Alana, stop running from me."

He saw her pause at the mention of her name, giving him just enough time to catch up to her, grab her by the wrist and pull her into a nearby alleyway. The darkness of the evening shielded them from the public's prying eyes as he pinned her against the wall and kissed her. It was a deep and fierce kiss, and all she could do was respond in full and tangle her fingers in his short, onyx locks. He admired the sweet taste of her lips; it was as if she was his own personal brand of elixir.

The kiss met a tragic end when they broke apart for some much-needed air. Their chests heaved as they stared into each other’s eyes, each of their hearts beating wildly for the other.

"What the hell was that all about, Akira-kun?"

"I was just answering you regarding those thoughts you had," he replied in a low tone.

Alana felt her cheeks heat up, but she didn't have time to react when she felt the press of his hard, masculine body against her soft curves and his hot breath on her lips.

"I thought you wanted me. So, here I am answering that call."

Her heart was racing like a swift, galloping horse within the confines of her chest. There was no need to lie about it; she did want him. She had spent the past day and a half in denial of the truth, and ended up running away because of it. Now, she didn't want to run from him anymore, especially with how she was currently feeling.

In the darkness, she caught the look of desire in his slate grey orbs, and she was almost certain that she just suffered a moment of heart failure.

"We're going somewhere quiet."

He then grabbed her hand and led her out of the alleyway, heading for the train station. He planned on taking her to Leblanc, rip her clothes off and fuck her senseless.

They made it to Yongen-Jaya within a matter of minutes, his hold on her hand never loosening as they headed for Leblanc. Just as she went through the entrance, Morgana popped out of the bag and jumped out.

"Seems like the two of you will be occupied tonight. I'll spend the evening with Futaba and catch up with you in the morning."

He then took off into the night, heading around the corner to the Sakura household. Once he was out of sight, Akira went inside. Alana had already gone upstairs to the attic that was his room, set her bag down and removed her shoes. She kept her back to the stairs as she heard him come up and set his bag down. Only then, did she slowly turn around, catching him removing his glasses and putting them next to his bag.

"Where's Morgana?"

"He's spending the evening with Futaba."

"And Boss?"

"He decided to take tomorrow off. He said he could use a breather."

He slowly walked towards her, closing the distance between them. In the few months that they’ve been dating, she mesmerized and turned him on with everything she did. Even just a gaze his way with her emerald eyes triggered something in him. After what he saw regarding her feelings in Mementos, and her avoiding him since, he wanted to see more of her in both her body and soul. Not seeing her for the past day and a half made him restless.

He seized her wrist once she was within his reach and pulled her closer to him, capturing her lips in another kiss and cutting her off of further words. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist, his palms stroking up and down her back. Alana wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her right hand moving up to tangle in his hair once again. The feel of her fingertips kneading the back of his head made him deepen the kiss to an aggressive bruising force; that had to be one of the select few things that turned him on the most, and he didn’t want her to stop anytime soon.

His hands moved down to her hips, bringing her legs up to wrap around his waist. Alana crossed her feet to lock herself in place, and he carried her to his working desk in the corner. The naughty thoughts played through her mind as she took in the taste of his lips, making her eager to feel him.

Her hands found the hem of both his opened white button-up shirt and the black t-shirt he wore underneath, pulling the fabric up over his head and tossing them to the side. He had the perfect physique; the result of him working out at both the gym and at home.

Her eyes gazed every muscular detail in awe while her palms started a touching trail from his abdomen up to his shoulders and down his arms. Her touch sent a shiver to rack his spine; he never thought her touch to be so soft and smooth. Taking advantage of his distracted self, she buried her face in his neck, covering his throat with little kisses. His breath hitched as her mouth sucked on his collarbone, and the firm grip she had on his wrists combined with her legs locked around his waist made him unable to move. She then started a kissing trail from his neck, going down his chest. She sucked hard on his nipples, lavishing the buds with the tip of her tongue before continuing her trail down to his navel. Her hands roved up and down his front before she reached for the waistline of his jeans.

"Whatever you do, Akira-kun, don't move. Let me toy with you for a little while. After that, you can do whatever you want to me."

Her voice was just barely above a whisper, and he swallowed hard when she loosened the button and pulled down the zipper. Her hand moved to the waistline of his boxers, going underneath the fabric down to his shaft. The pleasure jolted throughout his body as she began to stroke him, while her lips lavished his muscular abdomen. He began to thrust into her hold, hissing at the pressure his boxers and jeans had at his hard erection. As if sensing the strain, Alana pushed the fabric of his jeans down with her free hand as far as she could, with him taking over when she could no longer reach until his jeans were at his ankles.

He breathed out a sigh of relief at the release of the compression around his hardened length. The evening didn’t do much to ease him of the heat surging throughout his body thanks to the humidity of the summer weather. His relief quickly faded when Alana began to assault his abdomen again with her mouth. She showered his muscular torso with kisses and teased his navel with the tip of her tongue. She picked up the pace with stroking his shaft, making him moan and jerk against her hold. Her other hand moved from his head to his back, moving underneath his boxers to give his ass a feel and a squeeze. She internally admired that he had a nice ass, and she found it sexy how firm it felt.

Akira was at the mercy of the woman he called his girlfriend as she toyed with him, making him moan and writhe underneath her hold and her mouth. He loved what she was able to do, but he was dying to return the favor, and he already had a plan of what he wanted to do.

When he came close to release, Alana pulled her hand away from his shaft and then pulled away from him entirely, leaning back against the desk. She couldn't help the smirk that formed on her lips at his pissed off reaction. In fact, she found it to be quite cute; she messed with him for as long as she could, and she was more than ready for him to dominate her.

Deft hands made quick work of her camisole top, lifting the fabric over her head and tossing it aside. Her soft black jeans were treated the same; quickly undone and tossed aside, joining her top. He paused to appreciate her body and her maroon lace lingerie, which consisted of a simple bra and panties. She looked incredibly sexy, and he could only imagine how the lace would feel against his skin. He could enjoy the feel for a moment before initiating skin-on-skin contact. After all, he had a lot he wanted to do to her, and at this rate, they may be up all night.

With another passionate kiss to her lips, Akira began his assault, showering her neck with kisses. He placed one hand on her back to keep her in place as he lavished her throat and made her moan. She arched her back, her hand flying to his head to tangle in his hair once again. The feel of her fingertips caused him to suck her collarbone, emitting a sharp moan from her.

He kissed his way down her chest, stopping at the valley between her breasts. His free hand moved to knead one breast while he breathed heavily and kissed the exposed skin of the other. Alana felt her nipples harden underneath her bra, and the fabric was beginning to be a burden to her. She continued to knead his head as he continued his trail down to her stomach. She arched further into the hand supporting her back while the tip of his tongue lavished her navel. He moved lower until he was at eye level with the underwear covering her most intimate part. After looking up and giving her a smirk, Akira kissed the area through the fabric of her panties.

She squirmed as his lips teased her, and felt her panties moisten with her arousal. She gasped when he tugged on them with his teeth and then nipped the insides of her thighs. His teasing between her legs continued for a brief period of time before he kissed his way back up to her lips. As his tongue pierced the cavern of her mouth, the hand on her back reached for the clasp of her bra. He swallowed the moan that escaped her throat once he loosened the fastener and pulled away from her lips as he pulled the straps down her lithe arms, tossing the contraption aside.

His breath hitched at the ample swell of her breasts and her hardened, rosy pink nipples. He gave her a hungry, lustful gaze and licked his lips before lowering his head to her chest. His right hand cupped her left breast while his mouth lavished her right breast with kisses. He teasingly twisted her nipple between his fingers before taking her other nipple into his mouth.

“Akira-kun…”

The breathy moan of his name on her lips made his ears perk, causing him to suck her nipple even harder. The hand kneading the back of his head picked up the pace, and he moaned against her skin. His free hand moved up to her lips, pushing his index finger and middle finger into her mouth. Alana sucked hungrily on his fingers, her tongue lapping his fingertips in sync with him sucking her nipple.

He gently pulled his fingers out of her mouth and then moved his hand down to the junction between her legs. Pushing past the fabric of her panties, Akira pushed in his index finger. A sharp moan parted from her mouth, and another one managed to escape when he pushed in his middle finger not long after.

“Oh _god_ , Akira-kun!” she exclaimed, which only made him stroke her even harder. The fact that he was making her squirm and moan his name in pleasure was music to his own ears. He continued to stroke her for a while, loving her euphoric expression, how she gripped the edge of the desk with her free hand and the tightening of her grip in his hair. He sucked her nipple, kneaded her breast and stroked her core all in sync while his lustful, slate eyes stayed focused on her face. When she convulsed around his fingers, he smirked against her skin in satisfaction.

He pulled his fingers out of her and pulled himself away from the desk, and Alana watched as he stripped himself out of his boxers and kicked off the jeans that were crumpled around his ankles. She looked at him in awe, loving how sexy and well-endowed he looked. She watched as he pulled out the foil packet of a condom and slipped in on his hardened length. Despite her face being hot as a sauna and her cheeks possibly red as a tomato, she didn’t look away. Once he was set, Akira ran his hands up her legs and pulled her underwear off, tossing them across the room. His breath hitched at the sight of her. She was sheer perfection, and he couldn’t wait to fuck her senseless on both the desk and his bed.

He closed the distance between them, making sure her legs wrapped around his waist, and in one sudden, yet skilled movement, he was inside her. Alana gasped as her walls squeezed tightly around his length; she fit around him like a glove, as if she were made just for him and him alone.

"Are you okay, love?" he whispered.

At a loss for words, she simply nodded.

"Brace yourself, Alana. I'm going to fuck you hard on both this desk and the bed."

His lustful, husky tone really turned her on, and she hoped that he would fuck her all night.

His hands roamed her hourglass figure, stopping at her hips and enticing her to ride him. With a nod, Alana started slow, rocking against him as his hardened length jolted the inside of her core. He matched her pace, burying his face into her neck and sucking the area where throat melded into shoulder. She tilted her head back as the pleasure rocketed through her nerves, and began to rock her hips faster.

He slammed his palms on the desk on either side of her while her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her hands going to the back of his head. He growled against her skin, feeling her hardened nipples rake his muscular chest. She moaned his name breathlessly as the pleasure exploded in her gut, and she started craving for more.

She let out a small squeal when she felt herself being lifted off the desk. Placing his hands on her hips, Akira carried her to his bed in the back corner and pinned her down on the mattress. His hands moved to seize her wrists, pinning them at her sides before moving wild and hard into her core.

"Akira-kun!"

The cry of his name flooded the perimeter of the room, making him pick up the pace until he was slamming into her. He fucked her hard and raw, her walls squeezing tightly around his hardened length. Suddenly, a sharp moan that resembled his name escaped her throat as she convulsed around him, and he soon came within the latex of the condom before collapsing on top of her. They simply laid there, reeling in the moment until he had the strength to pull himself out of her and roll over next to her, lying on his back.

"Why didn't you tell me what you were feeling? I would have rather found it out from you than those damn Shadows."

She breathed out a heavy sigh as she turned her head to look at him.

"Those particular thoughts were private, Akira-kun. Plus, I was a bit shy to acknowledge that they were real."

He turned his head, his slate grey eyes making contact with her emerald orbs.

"I don't think you realize how much you mesmerize and turn me on. I figured what we just did tonight would open your eyes to that."

Alana let out a small chuckle.

"I won't lie that it has. I guess I still want to be stubborn about denying all this."

He breathed out a slight, irritated sigh as he got off the bed and proceeded to prepare another foil packet.

_Holy shit. He's planning to fuck me again._

She squealed when he pounced on top of her, the bare tip of him brushing her entrance.

"I think it's time I fucked that stubbornness right out of you."

______________________

She was sound asleep when morning broke out, having passed out immediately following their second round of sex. Akira propped his elbow up on the pillow, carefully caressing her exposed arm. He then wrapped his arm around her, bringing himself closer to her. The faint scent of exotic fruit and amber flooded his nostrils, and he couldn't help but plant a small, gentle kiss on her neck. She stirred slightly, but she didn't wake up.

_I'll make some curry and coffee for her. It's the least I can do for having her spend the evening with me._

He prepared to get out of bed, slowly moving his arm away from her waist, only to be stopped by the feel of her hand on his own.

“Don’t leave me just yet. Stay with me for a while longer,” he heard her mumble in her sleep.

He let out a small chuckle at her mumbling; that, combined with her unruly crimson locks and serene sleeping face made her look cute. Honestly, he could lie in bed with her all day.

“Babe, I need to get out of bed so I can make you breakfast,” he whispered in her ear.

She let out a small sigh as she rubbed her eyes open.

“I would be down for some good curry and coffee from you. However, I have another idea.”

“Oh?” He slowly rubbed her stomach through the fabric of the cotton bedsheet they shared. “What did you have in mind?”

“Why not fuck me for breakfast? The curry and coffee will be an added bonus afterwards.”

His eyes widened in surprise at her suggestion. Did she get so bold and confident following their intense sexual romp last night?

“I guess it depends on whether or not you really want it. If not, I’ll take the curry and coffee when I’m fully awake.”

She was challenging him with the offer of sex, seeing whether or not he would take it. He never backed down from a challenge, and fucking her for the third time followed by some curry and coffee was just perfect.

He reached below the bed, pulling out the box of condoms he had prepared and reaching for another foil packet. Only then did Alana awaken in full. When she turned her head, he rolled over so that he hovered over her.

“Just so you know, Alana, your legs will probably be feeling heavy when you head home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Damn. This piece surpassed my Final Fantasy VII one shot _I'm Just Wanting You to React_ word wise at exactly 4000 words. I couldn't even describe how surprised I was when it was finally done. I really hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just might make more attempts to get more explicit on the smut in the future. We shall see as time goes along. Check back!


End file.
